Важный номер Гарольда Финча
by Berkana aka Thorunn
Summary: У Финча тоже есть важный номер


Мистер Гарольд Финч спешил. Не то чтобы он именно опаздывал, но всё-таки спешил. Он это знал и без часов, поэтому старался на них не смотреть. Поглядывание на циферблат только заставляло сильнее нервничать. А это сейчас было ни к чему.  
>Рядом с плечом слышалось быстрое дыхание Беара: пёс просунул морду между спинками сидений и не сводил с Финча глаз. Он тоже был насторожен, чувствовал беспокойство второго хозяина. А Гарольд не мог себе позволить отвлечься, это Джон умел одной рукой вести машину, а другой чесать пса за ухом.<p>

А Финчу нужно было успеть. Важно было успеть. Потому что у мистера Джона Риза снова были неприятности. Не в первый раз, конечно, но это не меняло сути. Проблема была в том, что Гарольд не знал точно - какие. И хотя детективы Картер и Фаско наверняка попадут на место раньше, Финч всё равно сорвался туда сам. Во-первых, потому что Джон не выходил на связь вот уже два часа и - короткий взгляд на часы, прибавить газу - целых тридцать семь минут. Во-вторых, потому что их очередной номер оказался преступником, и в этом не было больше сомнений. Преступником, способным на любые поступки и действия. А крупную перестрелку в центре, в офисном здании да ещё среди бела дня, Финч всегда относил к особо опасным мероприятиям. У мистера Риза могли возникнуть сложности с отступлением, ведь их поддержка в лице детективов не всегда срабатывала. Нельзя сбрасывать со счетов то, что они - представители закона и должны соблюдать определённые правила. Поэтому именно ему успеть было жизненно важным.  
>Успеть вовремя…<br>Когда-то, предлагая работу бывшему оперативнику ЦРУ, этот аргумент был самым весомым из тех, которыми оперировал Финч: успеть вовремя и помочь, успеть вовремя и остановить преступление, успеть вовремя и спасти чью-то жизнь.  
>Он никогда не думал, насколько важным это утверждение окажется лично для него. Его персональное "успеть вовремя". Как-то незаметно он перенял это у Джона. Оно было непривычно, необычно, даже крайне неловко поначалу. Когда внезапно пришлось примерить на себя другие роли, когда пришлось научиться выходить из Библиотеки, куда-то бежать, кого-то спасать, за кем-то следить. Финч никогда не собирался заниматься этим, никогда не планировал переходить границу начальник-подчинённый, выходить из тени. Это была не его специальность. Вот только Риз был иного мнения и мнение самого Финча по этому поводу проигнорировал. Просто однажды сказал "надо" и Гарольд не смог отказать. Конечно, Риз старался его лишний раз не дёргать, не вырывать из привычного мирка. Но со временем Финч вдруг поймал себя на том, что куда-то мчится по собственной инициативе вместо того, чтобы вызвать подмогу или давать ценные указания издалека. Особенно, если речь шла о самом Ризе.<p>

Проезд возле здания запрудили полицейские машины, где-то вдалеке выла сирена "скорой помощи", двум другим полицейские регулировщики пробивали дорогу, зеваки и эвакуированные офисные сотрудники толпились за периметром, живо обсуждая случившееся.  
>Едва он выбрался из машины и выпустил Беара, как откуда-то сбоку вынырнула Картер.<br>- Финч? - она выглядела не очень удивлённой его появлением, скорее, обеспокоенной. - Джон ещё в здании?  
>- Да, если только он не бросил там свой телефон, - ответил Гарольд, сверившись с данными маячка. - Я потерял с ним связь, поэтому ничего наверняка сказать не могу. Мне нужно попасть внутрь, детектив.<br>- И как ты собираешься это сделать? Здание оцеплено, кругом полиция, - в голосе Картер звучали любопытство и искренняя тревога: ей судьба Риза тоже была небезразлична.  
>- У меня свои способы.<br>Телефон завибрировал. Глянув на экран, Финч постарался усмехнуться незаметно, чтобы детектив не обиделась: Машина прислала ему схему здания и обходной путь. По пожарной лестнице.  
>- Почему-то я знал это, - пробормотал он себе под нос и слегка потянул поводок: пёс тут же пристроился у ноги. - Пойдём, Беар.<br>- Дай знать, когда выберетесь, - бросила ему в спину Картер. - Мы попробуем притормозить полное прочёсывание офисов.  
>- Спасибо, детектив, - ответил он, не оборачиваясь. - Я позвоню.<br>Чёрный ход охранял всего лишь увесистый навесной замок. Глянув по сторонам в поисках возможных свидетелей и камер наблюдения, Финч быстро достал отмычку, привычно стукнул по ней телефоном, покрутил и проскользнул в дверь, пустив вперёд овчарку.  
>Внутри было темно и пахло сырой штукатуркой. Видимо, лестницу недавно закрыли на ремонт и перестали ею пользоваться. Финч выудил из кармана предусмотрительно прихваченный фонарь и скептически осмотрел уже порядком замусоренные ступеньки. Да, его нога будет не в восторге от всего этого.<p>

У Финча, как и у Машины, были свои списки, просто их было больше. Основная масса людей находилась в одном, опознанные как враги - в другом. Те, кто был ему безразличен - отдельно, друзья и знакомые - каждый в своём списке. Был свой неважный список, куда временно заносились люди, с которыми Гарольд не знал, как вести себя до более детального знакомства. Как раз недавно он перенёс оттуда в список несомненно полезных союзников детективов Картер и Фаско. Был, конечно, и важный. В нём даже после смерти числился Нейтан Инграм, был сидящий где-то в странах третьего мира Уилл Инграм, в нём находилась Грейс. И уже давненько в этот список вошёл мистер Риз.  
>Как так получилось, Финч до сих пор затруднялся ответить. Даже вопрос "когда" не внёс бы необходимой ясности. И виноват в этом был, разумеется, сам Джон. Как-то ненавязчиво и незаметно, полностью оправдывая свою подготовку, он занял важное место в жизни Финча. Наверное, окончательно и бесповоротно он осознал эту важность поздним февральским вечером, когда мчался на машине, не снимая ногу с педали газа, когда подхватил едва стоящего на ногах раненого Риза.<p>

Беар спешил наверх, нетерпеливо поскуливая, натягивал поводок. Потом, вспоминая, что Финч за ним не поспевает, возвращался. Скорее всего, он уже почуял запах Риза, знал, что главный хозяин где-то рядом и рвался к нему. Несмотря на то, что с псом в основном возился Гарольд, да и времени вместе они проводили больше, он не обольщался по поводу того, кто истинный хозяин Беара. Впрочем, Финч не имел ничего против такой расстановки сил.

Он вообще давно отвык, чтобы о нём кто-то пёкся. Нейтан был другом, близким другом, пожалуй, единственным, кто достаточно хорошо знал Гарольда. Он беспокоился о нём. Беспокоился, но не настолько, чтобы влезать в его жизнь, у Нейтана своих забот хватало. По большому счёту, никто, кроме Грейс, по-настоящему о нём и не заботился. Именно поэтому Финч, когда попал в лапы Рут, и не рассчитывал, что его будут искать, будут пытаться спасти. Поэтому изначально и готовил для Риза роль запасного плана. Плана по спасению всех, а не кого-то одного. А Джон всё равно пришёл и спас его. Нашёл, вытащил. А потом ещё и взялся решать осложнения, всплывшие после похищения. Беара приставил.  
>Финч вообще с трудом выносил чьё-то постоянное присутствие. Его самого несказанно удивило то, что Риза он мог выносить долго, очень долго. Возможно, потому что тот был молчалив и спокоен, не делал лишних движений и не говорил лишних слов. В общем, всё происходящее заставляло Гарольда испытывать удивление гораздо чаще, чем он привык.<p>

Беар заскулил и заскрёб лапами, пытаясь открыть дверь, ведущую в коридор на десятом этаже. Финч притормозил, сверился с телефоном. Так и есть, маячок находился именно здесь и он очень надеялся, что вместе с Ризом. Выстрелов слышно не было да и вообще во всём здании царила какая-то зловещая тишина.  
>Он отстегнул поводок, открыл дверь, пропуская Беара, и пёс тут же скачками унёсся куда-то вперёд, а Финч двинулся следом. В коридоре не горела ни одна лампа, электричество, видимо, отключили. Или в процессе перестрелки повредили щиток. Но прозрачные перегородки офисов и большие окна давали достаточно света, чтобы он мог идти, не включая фонарик.<br>На первый труп он буквально наткнулся метров через пятьдесят, чуть не споткнулся об лежащее на пороге офиса тело. Мужчина, так и не выпустивший оружия, лежал лицом вниз. Финч сперва вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки: возможный покойник не мог быть Ризом - слишком щуплое телосложение сразу отличало его от бывшего оперативника. Переступив через него, Финч быстрее захромал вперёд, по ходу отмечая только змеящуюся паутину трещин по перегородкам и стёклам, осколки пластика на полу, брызги и лужи крови там и сям. Чем дальше он шёл, тем больше тел попадалось по дороге. Но, поскольку, он нигде не видел Беара, то даже близко к ним не подходил. Вообще, чем дальше он шёл, тем неуютнее себя чувствовал, и обеспокоенность нарастала с каждым пройденным метром.  
>Он уже почти решился позвать Беара, хотя до этого старался не нарушать тишину, чтобы не выдать себя. А то мало ли, может, тут остался кто-то ещё живой и вооружённый. Или его появление могло спутать какие-то карты мистера Риза. Мешать ему Гарольд не хотел бы, но и совсем остаться в стороне не мог.<br>Дверь сбоку внезапно распахнулась и оттуда бесшумно вынырнул Риз с оружием наготове. И овчаркой, настороженно держащейся у его левой ноги.  
>- Финч, - Джон тут же опустил пистолет. Беар рванулся к Финчу, быстро крутнулся вокруг него, вернулся к Джону и сел.<br>- Ты в порядке, мистер Риз? - спросил Гарольд, оглядывая бывшего оперативника с ног до головы. Тот был немного потрепан, пальто испачкано и помято. Но ничто не говорило о том, что необходима срочная медицинская помощь.  
>- Я в порядке, Гарольд, - едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ Риз. - Тебе не нужно было приходить.<br>- Нужно увести тебя отсюда, - пропустив мимо ушей последнее замечание, сказал Финч и захромал обратно к чёрному ходу. - У меня есть план отхода. Картер и Фаско нас подстрахуют.  
>Он снова взял Беара на поводок и принялся набирать Картер, чтобы сообщить, что они уходят и детективы могут спокойно выполнять свой долг в поимке преступников. Он не стал уточнять, что ловить там уже особо некого.<br>Спрашивать у Джона, что произошло здесь на самом деле, тоже не было желания. Это можно выяснить и потом. Хотелось только одного - как можно скорее оказаться подальше от этого места.  
>Финч не любил кровь и трупы. Да и кто их любит по большому счёту? Только люди с извращённой психикой. Но он уже попривык к этому, не так нервно реагировал. Мистер Риз и так работал максимально аккуратно, стараясь свести жертвы и насилие к минимуму. За что нельзя было не быть благодарным.<br>Он шёл впереди и старался двигаться с максимальной скоростью, чтобы Джону не приходилось об него спотыкаться…  
>- Гарольд…<br>Финч застыл на месте и обернулся.  
>Риз стоял на площадке, держась за стенку и не спешил спускаться. Значит, всё-таки всё не так безоблачно, как он утверждал перед этим.<br>- Что с тобой?  
>- Нормально. Просто дай мне минуту.<br>Плохо. Совсем плохо. Финч стал подниматься обратно, прикидывая, как он дотащит Риза до машины. Это вам не два шага от тротуара, а ещё семь пролётов вниз и метров пятьсот пешком. Видя, что он идёт, Риз тоже начал спускаться навстречу, пошатнулся и Гарольд едва успел его подхватить.  
>Финч вообще-то не был очень тактильным человеком. Не любил, когда прикасались к нему просто так, да и сам не стремился прикасаться к людям без особой необходимости, боясь сделать это не вовремя или показаться слишком фамильярным. С Джоном всё получалось спонтанно, но только тогда, когда это было действительно необходимо. И ни разу, ни в первом, ни во втором случае, Финч не чувствовал неловкости. Поэтому совершенно спокойно перебросил себе через плечо руку Джона, помогая тому обрести равновесие.<br>Пришлось спрятать фонарик и отпустить Беара, чтобы он не мешался под ногами. Пёс курсировал туда-сюда по лестнице, периодически проверяя, идут ли за ним хозяева или нет. Они едва преодолели два пролёта, как снизу на лестнице послышались шаги. Так громко и не таясь могли топать только представители закона. Риз мгновенно выпрямился, задвинул Финча себе за спину и выхватил оружие.  
>- Мистер Риз…<br>Ни сказать, ни подумать Финч не успел. Первой на площадку, ниже их, взбежала детектив Картер, за ней, пыхтя и отфыркиваясь, плёлся детектив Фаско. Картер замерла, увидев направленный на них ствол, закатила глаза и убрала свой в кобуру. Риз тоже убрал оружие, едва опознал союзников.  
>- Так и знала, что это вы, - сказала она, поднимаясь к ним. - Фаско увидел вскрытый замок и позвонил мне. Мы вызвались проверить.<br>- Как предусмотрительно с его стороны.  
>- Я вообще-то тут, - прошипел снизу Фаско. - И да, привет вам обоим, давно не виделись.<br>- Лайонел, я вижу, хватку ты не теряешь, - усмехнулся Риз.  
>- С тобой попробуй потеряй, - ворчливо отозвался детектив, явно польщённый похвалой.<br>- Джон, ты ранен? - обеспокоенно спросила Картер: её явно насторожило то, что они так медленно выбираются из здания.  
>- Боюсь, что да, - поспешил ответить за него Финч: сейчас было не до бравады. А помощь детективов существенно облегчила бы им отступление. - Хотя и не знаю, насколько серьёзно.<br>- Царапина, - нехотя признался Риз. - Не стоит внимания.

На удивление, последние пролёты они преодолели достаточно быстро. Поскольку детектив Фаско был не мастак прыгать по лестницам, то Картер оставила его помогать Ризу, а сама спустилась вниз, проверить, нет ли там лишних глаз. Там же, у двери они и расстались: детективы пошли обратно наверх, выполнять свою работу, а Финч с Ризом отправились к машине.  
>Всё расстояние Риз упёрто прошёл сам. С одной стороны, это сводило шансы привлечь внимание полиции к минимуму. С другой - Финч с усилием сохранял спокойствие, боясь, что Джон в любой момент может рухнуть прямо на асфальт от неизвестных пока повреждений. Но они справились. Гарольд позволил себе выдохнуть, когда Джон устроился на заднем сиденье вместе с Беаром. Пёс тут же положил голову ему на колени и блаженно зажмурился от хозяйской ласки.<br>А вот от посещения доктора Мадани Риз решительно отказался. В чём-то Гарольд понимал его мотивы: не хотелось лишний раз тревожить человека, который может пригодиться потом, в более сложной ситуации. И он не рискнул больше настаивать, положившись на благоразумность бывшего оперативника. Если бы всё было действительно серьёзно, тот бы не стал так легкомысленно рисковать. Ведь он знал, что новые номера приходят и приходят, а быть не у дел не любил.  
>Последние четверо суток стали серьёзным испытанием. Их номер оказался очень деятельным и успел провернуть столько, что доказательств, которые по ходу собрал мистер Риз, хватило бы не на один срок. Но они никак не могли определить, жертва ли он. Или кого из десятка предполагаемых жертв он выберет, если всё-таки пойдёт на убийство. Казалось, они дважды были у цели и оба раза всё срывалось. Пока не закончилось сегодняшним днём. Финч не сомневался, что их номер мёртв. Ну или очень надёжно упакован, чтобы полиция получила его без проблем вместе с неопровержимыми уликами. Но Финчу совсем не было его жалко, особенно в первом случае. Он очень не любил, когда гибли их номера, даже если они оказывались преступниками. Но всё-таки реально смотрел на вещи. Если пострадавшими и погибшими в этой перестрелке окажутся только преступники, то это хорошо проделанная работа. И Риз жив, вот что главное.<br>Но это не избавило Финча от желания посматривать время от времени в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя, как там Джон. Тот всю дорогу заметно боролся со сном, что было неудивительно. Если за эти четверо суток Гарольду удалось подремать хотя бы по паре часов, то Риз не спал вовсе. Его некем было заменить, оба детектива были заняты своими делами.  
>- Ты мне не доверяешь, Гарольд? - слегка приподняв брови, поинтересовался Риз, наблюдая, как Финч запирает машину.<br>- Я просто хочу убедиться, что всё в порядке, мистер Риз. К тому же я хотел оставить у тебя Беара. Он по тебе соскучился.  
>Это был не самый лучший предлог, чтобы проводить бывшего оперативника до дверей, но…<br>- Ты ответственный владелец собаки, Гарольд. Но в моей квартире нельзя держать собак, помнишь?  
>- Я думаю, этот вопрос можно уладить.<br>- Дай угадаю, - усмехнулся Риз, поглаживая овчарку. - Тебе принадлежит весь дом.  
>Финч пожал плечами и похромал к входной двери. Он же не знал, когда делал Ризу подарок, что тот возьмёт и заведёт собаку.<br>- Извини, я не очень готов к приёму гостей, - сказал Риз, расстёгивая пуговицы пальто.  
>Довольный Беар носился по свободному пространству квартиры, явно счастливый оттого, что оба хозяина рядом.<br>- Позволь мне помочь, - шагнул к нему Финч.  
>Он и ждал, и боялся этого момента. Хотя и не первый раз видел окровавленные белые рубашки на Ризе. Однако под пальто оказался вполне целый и даже не мятый пиджак. И вообще выглядел мистер Риз вполне нормально, разве что заметно уставшим.<br>- Иди, садись, а я принесу аптечку, - распорядился он.  
>- Я сам, Гарольд, ничего страшного, - мягко улыбнулся Риз. - Лучше завари себе чаю. Всё необходимое над столом в шкафчике справа.<br>Финч ещё раз глянул на Риза, но пожал плечами и пошёл на кухню. В самом деле, бывший оперативник был абсолютно спокоен. Может, всё, действительно, не так плохо.  
>Кухня, как и вся квартира, насколько он успел заметить, практически не изменились с момента заселения. Словно Риз каждый раз старательно уничтожал все следы своего пребывания в ней.<br>Интересно, с чего это он завёл в доме чай? Риз был не из тех, кто любил этот напиток. В шкафу обнаружился небольшой заварник, чашка с блюдцем и, к огромному удивлению Гарольда, пачка заварного зелёного чая. Настоящей сенчи, да ещё первого урожая... Финча уже не хватало на изумление.  
>Он так с пачкой в руках и пошёл обратно в комнату.<br>- Мистер Ри…  
>Риз лежал на кровати лицом вниз.<br>- Джон! - Финч бросился к нему.  
>Но Риз дышал ровно, как будто во сне, и Беар устроился у него под боком тоже совершенно спокойный. А ведь пёс очень хорошо чувствовал всё происходящее с хозяевами и вряд ли вёл бы себя так, если что-то было не в порядке.<br>Но у Финча в голове в первую очередь всплывали худшие сценарии: сломанные рёбра под бронежилетом, сотрясение мозга и последствия, возможные внутренние кровотечения или всё-таки рана, которую он не заметил, а Риз скрыл.  
>Пришлось обойти кровать, чтобы подобраться к Ризу поближе. Лицо бывшего оперативника было спокойным, расслабленным, даже умиротворённым. Кажется, он действительно спал. Просто заснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки, зная, что он дома и в безопасности. Это не могло не удивлять. Риз всегда и везде был настороже, в полной боевой готовности, как стрела на тетиве, готовый в любой миг действовать. А тут… при совершенно чужом человеке он позволил себе полностью расслабиться. Оставив Финчу выбор действий и решений. А он просто не привык, чтобы ему так доверяли, он давно забыл, что это такое. И совершенно не знал, что с этим доверием делать.<br>Нет, конечно, насчёт совсем чужого человека он погорячился. Они знали друг друга уже больше года. Риз был важен для него. И как бы Гарольд ни пытался скрыть свою жизнь от Риза, ему это не удалось. Не потому что тот выпытывал. Нет, он пытался следить, исподволь выяснял какие-то детали, мелочи, складывая себе какую-то одному ему известную картинку. И в какой-то момент Финчу стало неловко за то, что он знал о Ризе всё и молчал о себе. Захотелось поделиться. Не потому что Риз додавил его, нет. А просто так. Как… другу. Его присутствие в Библиотеке или на том конце связи приносили незнакомое раньше Гарольду чувство спокойствия и уверенности. Уверенности в человеке, в их общем деле, в правильности выбора.  
>Сейчас у Гарольда было два пути: уйти или остаться. С одной стороны, ему всё-таки было неловко, но с другой, он всё ещё беспокоился.<br>Финч вздохнул, забрал с кровати пиджак, повесил его на стул и пошёл к шкафу. Он знал, что там находится, но всё равно распахнул дверцы. Его никогда не вдохновлял вид оружия, но, к сожалению, в шкафу был всё тот же арсенал. Финч заглянул за полку, на которой хранились патроны, какая-то ветошь и непонятные для него инструменты. Между полкой и стеной был небольшой зазор. Как раз, чтобы спрятать ноутбук.  
>Удовлетворённый осмотром, Финч отправился к другому шкафу, в котором, наконец, нашёл необходимое.<br>Гарольд снова вернулся к кровати. Риз шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее и вытащил из-под себя руку, вытянув её вдоль тела. И вот теперь Финч увидел тёмно-красное пятно, проступившее на рубашке. Справа на руке и на боку, как раз там, где заканчивался бронежилет. Он осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, раздвинул порванную ткань: Гарольд не был специалистом, но кое в чём волей-неволей пришлось научиться разбираться. К счастью, пулевых отверстий он не увидел, только неглубоко оцарапанную кожу и корку запёкшейся крови. Он сходил за полотенцами, чтобы прикрыть царапины и не испачкать плед и покрывало. И только потом укрыл Риза.

Однажды, не так давно, после очередного дела, Гарольд неожиданно проснулся в Библиотеке. Он ночевал здесь очень редко, только при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах, связанных с работой с очередным номером. Но тут он совершенно не помнил, как оказался в Библиотеке, и почему лежит на диване, укрытый одеялом. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, перед глазами плясали цветные мушки. Финча на несколько минут даже охватил приступ паники, и он с трудом с ним справился. Дождавшись, пока в голове немного прояснится, он залпом осушил полбутылки воды, - откуда-то возле кровати их стояло даже несколько, будто предвидя его состояние, - и попытался восстановить события прошедшего дня. Он помнил книжный магазин, помнил их номер - женщину - помнил обед и поездку к ней домой. А вот потом… Про "потом" память не давала никакой информации. Логика тоже сотрудничать отказывалась, светлые пятна, проникавшие через окна, вспыхивали в голове ядерным взрывом. Но Финч всё же собрался и поковылял в комнату, где стояли его компьютеры. Там он и увидел Риза. Спящего в неудобной позе на стуле, в наброшенном на плечи пальто...

Финч аккуратно поправил плед и пошёл делать чай.


End file.
